Vídeo Game
by moshlevy
Summary: Naruto está jogando na casa de Sasuke e descobre o seu segredo.
1. Chapter 1

Vídeo Game

Sasuke permanecia sentado no sofá, olhando admirado para a tela da TV, que piscava alucinantemente luzes azuis e amarelas do jogo de vídeo game. Como alguém conseguia passar três dias diretos jogando - num mínimo razoável - 6 a 9 horas o mesmo jogo idiota sobre guerreiros e torres? Ok, ok, muitos adolescentes faziam isso. Queriam fugir da rotina, ou mais, fugir de suas realidades banais e monótonas das cidades de pedras e se aventurar em mundos virtuais de aventuras e perigos. Ainda assim, seria alarmante, mas compreensível. Mas não vindo dele!

Aquele ser sentado já há quase 40 horas em seu tapete cansara de ver mundos mais sombrios e monstros muito piores que aqueles do jogo!

- Você está aborrecido? Olha, eu estou quase chegando ao chefe final!

- Ah, não, Naruto! Eu acabei me distraindo. - Mas Naruto não parecia mais ouvi-lo, gritando alguns xingamentos para o bonequinho verde que o atacava.

Sasuke o olhou mais uma vez. Naruto suspirou, sorrindo.

- O buraco negro, Naruto. Você tem que dar um pulo duplo para não cair nele. - Sasuke sorriu de canto, apertando forte os botões do controle.

- Achei que não estava prestando atenção...

- Você já devia saber que eu sempre estou prestando atenção em tudo.

- Mesmo? Porque às vezes me parece que você é meio lerdinho... - Sasuke arregalou os olhos, mas Naruto sequer se moveu, soltando um grito de satisfação ao pular o buraco negro e alcançar a chave dourada.

De repente, isso. Era meio difícil para Sasuke dizer quando ou onde, mas a partir de algumas semanas Naruto passou a andar mais com ele. Aparecia assim, como quem não quer nada, ria dele com alguma gozação, o chamava para dar uma volta. Era bem lógico que isso acontecesse, uma vez que Neiji agora era um estudante esforçado de Nutrição e um noivo dedicado à Hinata. Kiba? Continuava a mesma pessoa alegre adorável, fora os momentos - longe de serem raros - em que estava discutindo ou brigando com Gai. Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos. A verdade é que inventava a si mesmo todas essas possibilidades para evitar pensar que Naruto, afinal, _preferia_ a sua companhia à de qualquer outra pessoa do grupo.

Para ele, estava mais do que claro seus sentimentos pelo outro. E embora ele mesmo fosse o mais astuto e observador, não conseguia enxergar nenhuma resposta naqueles olhos azuis, que brilhavam diante da TV.

- Estou chegando ao último chefe, Sasuke! - gritou Naruto, animado.

- E isso é uma coisa boa, devo imaginar. - Sasuke retrucou em seu tom calmo e irônico.

- Isso quem me diz é você. Porque assim que eu acabar com esse chefe, eu vou embora e você vai demorar em me ver... - Naruto riu, largando o controle no chão.

O boneco do jogo permanecia imóvel em frente a uma porta de aço azulado, com uma chave dourada brilhando no canto inferior da tela. Ele se virou para Sasuke, que o olhava espantado.

- O que quer dizer, Naruto?

O loiro riu novamente, se aproximando mais do maior sentado no sofá.

- Que estou cansado de vir aqui todos os dias e esperar você me perguntar de uma vez. – Disse ele fitando os olhos de Sasuke com seriedade, sua voz num tom mais baixo e rouco que o normal. Mas ainda sim, tinha um sorriso de canto nos lábios travessos.

- Perguntar...? - Sasuke arriscou, os olhos presos nos azuis do outro.

- Me desvende. - Dizendo isso, Naruto aproximou seu rosto a milímetros do de Sasuke, ainda ajoelhado na frente do maior.

Ele o olhava fixo e parecia que nunca mais ia desviar seus olhos dos dele. Sasuke arriscava pensar em qualquer estratégia de fuga, qualquer pista que lhe fizesse qualquer sentido, mas desistia, quase antes mesmo de tentar. Inútil. Estava sendo devorado por aquele olhar. Estava derrotado. Fora descoberto. Mais uma vez, por aquele moleque de olhos azuis.

- Você me quer? - ele sussurrou, o mais calmamente possível.

Naruto sorriu, e antes que pudesse se inclinar um pouco mais para beijar o amigo, sentiu uma mão a lhe segurar a nuca. Ouviu o riso de Sasuke, o olhando seriamente.

- Então vai ter que me pegar.

Os dedos se soltaram devagar entre seus cabelos... Naruto mal deu tempo de Sasuke recolher sua mão de volta da nuca do rapaz, avançando feroz contra ele. Jogou-se contra seu corpo, o deitando no sofá, sua boca pressionada com força contra os lábios macios. Sasuke segurava com força as costas de Naruto, que se deitava sobre ele, o beijo se aprofundando cada vez e com mais força... Naruto soltou-lhe a boca, brincando com a língua até o pescoço, lambendo, mordiscando, provando de todas as formas aquele gosto marcado da sua pele... Sasuke gemia baixo, as mãos correndo pelas roupas de Naruto, ansiosas, descendo pelas coxas escondidas debaixo do jeans, pedindo mais, pedindo tanto por ele... Naruto se afastou um pouco, buscando ar.

Sentou-se em cima do sexo de Sasuke, o olhando da forma mais gentil.

- Espera, Sasuke... eu...

- Há quanto tempo, Naruto?

Sasuke retribuía o olhar, respirando forte e fundo, tentando controlar seu corpo debaixo das pernas de Naruto.

- Eu nem saberia contar.

O maior sorriu. Sabia aquela era o tipo de declaração mais sincera que Naruto podia lhe dar, agora. Ele olhou para o rosto quase avermelhado, levando uma mão a acariciar as bochechas duras e de traços finos, bem delineados, com três listras em cada lado.

- O tempo todo eu só queria entender você. E eu não pude.

- Sabem o que dizem, teme. O amor é cego! - Riu Naruto.

- Está dizendo que eu amo você, Uzumaki Naruto?

Sasuke o puxou para mais perto de si, as mãos entre seus cabelos, e o olhar... Ah, não deixando dúvidas do quanto ele estava certo.

- Eu descobri o seu segredo, não foi, teme?

Beijaram-se, os lábios mais calmos, as bocas mais tenras. Não tinham pressa em dizer o quanto cada pedaço do outro lhe era especial, como cada toque leve era um arrepio, cada momento em que as peles se tocavam lhe pareciam infinito... Naruto soltou-se devagar dos braços do Sasuke, se levantando.

Sasuke o olhava intrigado, sorrindo. Sentiu a mão do rapaz a puxar a sua, o fazendo se levantar também, enquanto sussurrava próximo do seu ouvido:

- Vem, teme... Eu ainda tenho alguns segredos que quero te contar...

Sasuke apertou a mão de Naruto, e se levantou, seguindo o pelas escadas, atrás de qualquer mistério que o amor lhe pudesse apresentar.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ah! E..eu… desculpe. – disse Naruto, que tropeçou no ultimo degrau. Sasuke, ainda com a mão segurando as de Naruto o puxou, permanecendo na mesma posição, olhando os olhos azuis do loiro. Naruto estava vermelho, envergonhado. Lentamente seu rosto foi se aproximando do rosto de Sasuke. Soltou sua mão e a levou para o rosto do moreno. Tocando lentamente, descobrindo cada parte.

- Naruto. – chamou, guiando ao quarto do loiro controlando-se para não ataca-lo. Sua boca estava próxima da orelha de Naruto e dava lambidas de leve nela. – Naruto.

- Sa... Sasuke. – murmurou o loiro, abrindo a porta.

- Naruto. – Sua língua lambia a orelha e descia para o pescoço. – Você me quer?

O loiro pareceu mortificado ante a simples pergunta. Baixou a cabeça, começando a tremer e a balbuciar meia dúzia de palavras desconectadas. Sasuke sentiu Naruto tremer. Sabia que Naruto o queria, mas queria ouvir o mesmo dizendo. Naruto já há muito se havia habituado aos seus toques, às suas palavras e atitudes.

- Naruto. – murmurou, agarrando o loiro pelos braços e guiando até a cama e cair em cima da mesma. – Eu te quero... – sussurrou, inclinando-se sobre ele e lambendo-lhe a orelha – Agora. – terminou, soterrando os lábios pequenos e macios do menor entre os seus. Queria tocá-lo, possui-lo, ama-lo como nunca antes ele o fora! Acima de tudo, queria que ele finalmente percebesse o quão importante ele era para si.

- Sa... Sasuke. – ofegou Naruto, assim que Sasuke interrompeu o beijo. O peito pequeno subia e descia por baixo de si, puxando todo o ar que lhe era humanamente possível. Sasuke esperou, deixando-o recuperar antes de voltar a submergir num novo beijo, aproveitando para deslizar ambas as mãos por baixo da camiseta, acariciando-o e tocando-o em todos os pontos que sabia serem cruciais à sua libido. Sorriu, sentindo-o ofegar dentro do beijo. Provocativamente, levou uma das mãos ao mamilo esquerdo, tocando-o ao de leve, como que se em dúvida sobre se deveria deixá-lo em paz e sossego ou se, pelo contrário, se tornaria no seu companheiro de brincadeiras… Parou o beijo, elevando-se ligeiramente de modo a obter um melhor ângulo de visão. Naruto, vermelho e ofegante, retribui-lhe o olhar desfocados de prazer.

- N-Não. – choramingou Naruto. – Sasuke, eu também…

- Ssshhh – interrompeu Sasuke. – Bons meninos observam sem dizer nada. – advertiu, retirando-lhe a camiseta. Controlou um sorriso pretensioso. Tudo o que Naruto era, era seu, e ninguém que se atrevesse a contradizer.

- Oh! – exclamou, fingindo surpresa. – Naruto… Dois beijos e já está assim? – perguntou, puxando-lhe facilmente as calças e expondo o órgão ereto.

- Eu est-estou... – disse o loiro gaguejando e tornando-se ainda mais vermelho. Sasuke sentiu o seu próprio membro ereto a reclamar pela tortura de continuar espremida contra o tecido das calças. Mas não podia, ainda não. Primeiro, queria brincar um pouco mais…

- E eu nem cheguei a brincar com estes aqui… – provocou, tocando em ambos os mamilos ao de leve, antes de aumentar a força e, finalmente, os começar a apertar. Por baixo de si, Naruto gritou num meio ofego, arqueando o peito uma, duas, três vezes.

- Sasuke … – arquejou a custo. – Por favor…

- Por favor? – repetiu Sasuke. – Por favor, o quê? Será que este... – disse, deixando correr os dedos pela virilha do loiro até ao órgão que pulsava de ansiedade – E este... – continuou, usando a outra mão para tocar de leve o ânus rosado. – Estão a chamar por atenção?

- Ah! – gemia Naruto

– Naruto? – insistiu, introduzindo um dos dedos dentro do pequeno buraco e começando a movê-lo. – Hmm… – verificou, colocando um segundo dedo. – Ah, olha só como contrai…

- SASUKE! – gritou Naruto. Não! Não era isso que ele queria. Ele queria o membro de Sasuke dentro de si.

- Naruto... – sussurrou, beijando-lhe o rosto. – Diga que o quer. Diga que anseia pelo meu membro.

- Sa... Sasuke... – chama, afundando a sua cabeça ainda mais nos ombros do moreno.

- Diga.

- Eu quero... – disse Naruto, tapando os olhos com os braços. – Eu quero você... Dentro... Agora.

- Naruto... – murmurou Sasuke, agarrando-lhe os braços com uma mão e obrigando-o a olhar para si. – Também eu quero tocar…

Abriu o zíper das calças, deixando-as cair até joelhos. Não esperou pela resposta. Retirou os dedos com que havia estado a preparar o interior do loiro e, abrindo-lhe as pernas, penetrou-o de uma só vez.

- Ah! Sasuke. – ofegou Naruto, sufocando a dor e abafando o prazer. Sasuke deixou-se permanecer imóvel dentro do loiro, dando-lhe tempo para se habituar ao novo volume dentro de si, antes de recuar para apenas o penetrar de novo, estocando-o vezes e vezes, tocando-o naquele ponto, naquele precioso ponto, até sentir o líquido branco derramado entre a barriga de ambos, logo seguido pelo seu próprio.

- Sasuke… – murmurou Naruto, esforçando-se por manter os olhos abertos. – Eu... Quero mais.

Sasuke passou seus braços em torno de sua cintura, friccionando dois corpos, sorriu de encontro à orelha mordiscando – Você achava que eu tinha finalizado? - beijou o pescoço, acariciando sua cintura e descendo até a virilha do outro, massageando-o, levou suas mãos até as nádegas do loiro, as apertando.

Naruto aproximando mais o seu corpo do corpo de Sasuke, querendo sentir mais daquele toque e suspirou junto ao ouvido dele, impaciente de desejo. Naruto então mordeu e chupou o lóbulo da orelha dele, e lambendo-o, deslizou a língua por toda a artéria no pescoço parando na base perto da clavícula, beijando e chupando a pele. As mãos de Naruto percorriam todo o peito e tórax dele, aos poucos ele foi cobrindo a pele desnudada com beijos e mordidas. Sasuke, com sua respiração quente roçando a pele nua por sua cintura, pélvis e coxas de modo extremamente provocante. Ele se ergueu lentamente levantando uma das pernas do loiro e se inclinou sobre ele para lamber seu peito e mamilos completamente expostos.

Naruto percebendo o que Sasuke queria, sorriu deixando-o se divertir com seus mamilos. Levou seu pé até a virilha do outro, encostou de leve em seu membro por cima da calça, massageou levemente, assim que o ouviu gemer, aumentou o ritmo da massagem. Sasuke aproximou seu membro próximo ao membro do outro e começou a movimentar-se levemente para frente e para trás chamando a atenção de Naruto. Naruto ergueu só um pouco seu quadril para mostrar qual era sua intenção. Desceu morosamente sobre o membro do outro, gemendo ao ser penetrado.

Sasuke observou-o boquiaberto, seu rosto adquirindo uma cor mais corada ao observar o corpo nu bem torneado descendo sobre ele. Como se estivesse sob um encanto, o moreno se sentou abrindo seus joelhos, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas do loiro e o agarrou firmemente pela parte de trás, o ajudando lentamente a subir e descer sobre a sua ereção, mexia um pouco seu próprio quadril. Ele beijava e mordiscava o tórax e peito do Naruto, abafando os próprios gemidos. Sasuke movimentava o seu quadril num ritmo mais veloz. Gemeu e ofegou ao cavalgá-lo. Encostou sua cabeça na de Naruto, mordiscou sua bochecha, chegando a sua orelha sussurrou:

– Mais rápido Naruto.

- Sasuke. - Ele murmurou por entre seus gemidos, e o segurou bem perto acompanhando seus movimentos. Ele ergueu a cabeça, seus lábios se encontrando com os dele em um beijo quente e ofegante. Estava bom demais daquele jeito. Naruto alternava os movimentos que fazia com os quadris, algumas vezes contraindo-se para arrancar um gemido mais profundo de Sasuke. Jogou seu corpo um pouco para frente apoiando seus joelhos no chão, beijando-o e chupando seus lábios. Neste momento, os dois chegaram ao ápice.

- Esse é o melhor jogo que já joguei. – disse Sasuke saindo da entrada do outro.

- Então, Sasuke, jogue esse "jogo" todos os dias comigo. Apenas comigo.

* * *

Muito obrigada: **52Kamine52, Meel Jacques, Pandora Beaumont e Sasah.**

Por pedidos da **Pandora Beaumont e Sasah, **escrevi este segundo capítulo.

Espero que tenham gostado. 3


End file.
